The Last Blockbuster
I'm going to skip the unimportant details and just get to the point. I'm a cashier at Walmart. I normally work the night shifts and when I'm not at the cash register, I'm pushing buggies around the parking lot trying to get them all sorted. One night though I was collecting a buggy that some jackass had dumped in the ditch just outside the parking lot. I just happened to look up and see a building down the street that I hadn't noticed before. Now I was confused at first by the big lit sign outside the building that said "Blockbuster Video". I hadn't seen a Blockbuster open in years so how the hell was this one even in business? After my shift was over I got in my car and drove up to the store. Now the town I live in is a rather small town and the town didn't have too many streetlights, so the lights on inside he Blockbuster along with the big glowing sign gave an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. Parking my car, I got out and walked up to the doors of the store and opened them. There was nobody at the front desk and there was a rather thick layer of dust that covered everything. Nobody had been here in years, yet the open sign was flashing in the window so someone had to be here. "Hello!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the small building. There was not a single sound in that room except my own heartbeat. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to look at the movies on the shelves.That's when I noticed the strange names of some of the DVDs I saw. All gave you a few samples. (Honey I sliced the kids, How I killed my son, My girl friend gets back). So I picked up one called "Joshua's Birthday Blow Up". I saw a door at the back of the store the had a TV on inside the room. I went into the room and placed the DVD in the DVD player that was hooked up to the TV and popped the disk in. The movie was about a kid named Joshua who was going to have his seventh birthday and his friends were going to prank him by putting firecrackers in his birthday cake. This movie I may note was of really bad quality and was clearly shot on a camcorder. So the kids put the firecrackers into the cake and you here them chuckling as they did so. The mom lights the candles and sings the song "Happy birthday" as they bring the cake to the kid who is happily awaiting the cake.The cake is set down in front of the boy and suddenly a detonator is held in front of the camera and a finger is seen pushing the button. Just as the kid blows out the candles the cake explodes. The explosion blows the front half of the kid's head clean off. Family members are seen running and screaming in all directions as the camera falls over and the film ends. I sat there for a moment dumbfounded at what I just saw. That couldn't have been real, it was likely just a short movie someone had made and it some how ended up on one of the shelves. I ejected the disk and grabbed another movie and placed it in the DVD player. This one was called "A Sleep Over At Sally's." It started out with a shot filmed with an 8-mm camera of these girls walking into a house chatting and laughing to each other.The man holding the camera is clearly hiding behind some sort of bush near the house.The girls shut the door behind them and the camera man stands up and walks up close to the window. The girls chat and watch TV and eat snacks. This was all shown in real time. I was getting board watching this but at about 38 minutes and forty five seconds into the film, the man walks around the house and enters through the back door. He creeps slowly through the house and peaks around the door of the living room were the girls are. After a good fifteen seconds of standing there he jumps out from behind the door with the camera in one hand and a shot gun in the other. He starts shooting the girls one by one.They screamed and tried to run to the front door but the man shot all of them before they could get a chance.The sound of cop cars echoed from outside the house. The man turned and ran out of the house and into the woods dropping the camera and leaving it to run out of film. At this point I was starting to feel that something was very wrong with this store. Not only were these videos horrifically disturbing but I actually started to believe this store was loaded with guanine snuff films. I went and grabbed one more movie off the shelf and popped it in the DVD player.This film was named "Grandpa's ice cream truck." The film was shot with a go pro that was strapped onto the top of An ice-cream truck. It was driving down the street playing the theme song for the game 'Frogger'. Some kids started coming up to the ice-cream truck and they would politely ask for ice cream. The man driving could be heard asking what flavor. That's when the camera glitched out. A shot of the ice cream truck sitting in the middle of the parking lot at night was shown. A man picked up the camera that was sitting on the ground and ran up to the truck.The lights glowed from inside the truck windows. The back had blood stains all over it. The man holding the camera threw the open door to reveal kids in the back of the truck literally ripped to shreds laying on the floor. Organs and kidneys and intrails lay everywhere. A kid's head was sitting on a spear that was sticking out of the freezer.That's when I popped the disk out and leaned over and vomited onto the floor. I was so overwhelmed by nausea that I continued to vomit until I was left on the ground heaving. "What the fuck Is this place!!!" I screamed. I stood up and ran out of the store. I looked back at the building as I ran into my car, the lights slowly faded out and shut off. I sped away as fast as I could and grabbed my phone and called the police. I told them what had happened then raced home.The next day I got a knock on my door from a cop. He asked my if I was high or something last night and I replied "No, Sir. I was not". "Well then your story makes no sense. That store you sent us to was just an ordinary abandoned Blockbuster". Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story